A Dama das Horas
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: Algum dia o seu amor vai me encontrar, Potter... Porque eu fui o seu passado, sou o seu presente e serei seu futuro... - 1º Lugar no 2º Challenge Harry & Hermione do Fórum 3V
1. Chapter 1

**A Dama das Horas  
Harry & Hermione  
Romance – Drama  
Por Rebeca Maria**

**Primeiro Capítulo - A Mulher**

"_A Dama das Horas _

_Um brilho elegante impresso nos olhos  
Derrama gotas de ameno mistério  
E um gesto lento impresso no ar  
Desafia o caminhar das horas. _

_Perdida em si mesmo  
Mas dominando os séculos  
Ela apascenta a crueldade do tempo  
E silencia todos os bronzes._

_E, não sei se pelo brilho elegante  
Se pelo mistério ameno  
Pelo desafio do gesto lento  
Ou pelo calar dos bronzes  
Deixa um instante indelével  
Guardado em mim."_

_Ele deixou aquele pedaço de pergaminho velho no mesmo lugar que encontrara há algum tempo. A caligrafia impressa era fina e elegante, e não havia assinatura, nem mesmo destinatário. Estava apenas ali, esquecida sobre o criado mudo no canto de um amplo quarto antigo. Exatamente no lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído._

_Entretanto, ele sabia que se tratava de uma carta de amor, daquelas que apenas um poema dizia tudo sobre um sentimento tão puro. _

"_Maia, não aperte muito o espartilho. Já não consigo respirar."_

"_Desculpa-me, senhora."_

_Havia um enorme tom de nostalgia naquela cena. Podia sentir isso ao ver o sorriso estampado no rosto dela, e o brilho em seus olhos._

_Aqueles olhos castanhos e aquele sorriso sempre tão superior, embora mantivesse todas as vezes o tom singelo e simples, deixavam-no inebriado. Aquela voz, firme e segura, fazia-o tremer. Ele podia ficar ali eternamente, enganar o tempo e deixar-se preso naquela sensação de torpor, naquela dimensão que não deveria existir. _

_Ele poderia ficar ali para sempre. Como "sempre" significava o destino dele, e o dela. Mas ele poderia ficar ali por apenas mais alguns minutos, e deixar que tudo voltasse ao normal._

_Não tentaria mudar mais nada, porque mudar significava perder. E ele não queria perdê-la mais uma vez._

**x.x.x**

"Harry? Harry?"

"Diz."

Ele não abriu os olhos, nem se mexeu na cama. Apenas respondeu. A voz soava bem ao longe em sua cabeça, e ele não conseguia saber quem era.

"Acorda!"

Hermione. Agora ele sabia quem era. Perfeitamente.

Aquela voz, aquele jeito de falar, só podia ser ela. Ele tremeu. Era inevitável. E ele nem sabia por que, por tanto tempo, deixou que ela passasse despercebida.

De certo modo, até preferia daquele jeito. Não queria vê-la como mulher, simplesmente porque sabia que Rony era apaixonado por ela.

Rony. Este era outro problema.

"Harry?"

"O quê?"

"Você está aéreo..."

"Que horas são?"

"Cedo. Nós vamos à biblioteca, esqueceu?"

"Céus, você ainda me lembra a adolescente de Hogwarts, Mione! Sempre querendo ir à biblioteca!"

"Bem, agora que nós dirigimos a escola, é bom que pesquisemos tudo sobre a história de Hogwarts. Não é porque estamos de férias que vamos deixar de lado nosso trabalho, não é?"

"Não é assim que funciona? Nas férias nós descansamos, no resto do tempo nós trabalhamos!"

"Não para nós, Harry, que somos responsáveis pela maior e melhor escola de magia e bruxaria do mundo."

"Uhm... bom saber. Então, a partir de hoje, eu te declaro responsável-mor e única pela Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, até o dia 1º de Setembro do corrente ano. E tenho dito!" - ele falou, de uma maneira bastante espontânea, antes de virar-se de bruços na cama e cobrir a cabeça com o travesseiro.

"Vamos lá, engraçadinho!"

Harry e Hermione estavam agora com 28 anos e, juntamente com Rony, eram os mais novos diretores da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, desde a sua fundação.

Ainda estavam no meio de verão, a um dia do 29º aniversário de Harry Potter, mas mesmo assim, dia após dia, Hermione saía de sua casa em Hogsmeade e ia atrás de Harry nas dependências da Escola para levá-lo até a Biblioteca Bruxa de Londres. Sim, de Londres, porque era bem maior do que a de Hogwarts, sem falar que Hermione já conhecia todos os livros da escola.

Ela não deixou que ele voltasse a dormir. Retirou o lençol e o travesseiro de cima dele, sem pestanejar. Costumava fazer isso sempre, afinal, eram amigos já há duas décadas.

"Vamos lá, Harry. Eu chamaria o Rony, mas você sabe, ele está na Irlanda com os pais naquele trabalho do Ministério... o pai pediu ajuda e você sabe o final... anda! Levanta daí!"

"Amanhã você vai me dar folga?"

"Amanhã eu te dou o que você quiser, Harry, agora vamos indo, ok?" - ela falou, desatenta, indo para a porta do quarto.

"O que eu quiser?"

"Ahan. O que você quiser, Harry. Vista-se!"

Harry ainda ficou algum tempo na cama. Seus pensamentos o corroíam por dentro, apenas com a possibilidade de estar se apaixonando por Hermione. Por que logo agora? Logo agora, que Rony falava abertamente que sempre fora fascinado por aquela garota, agora mulher. Por que ele simplesmente não investira em Ginny? Seria bem mais fácil tomar a mulher do inimigo do que do melhor amigo. Doeria bem menos. Na verdade, roubar Ginny de Draco Malfoy não doeria nada. Até hoje, mesmo depois de quase dez anos, ele ainda achava que Ginny era maluca por namorar Malfoy.

Mas a questão não era Ginny e Draco, e sim Harry e Hermione... e Rony. O Triângulo Amoroso que possivelmente existia desde os tempos de escola, mesmo sem que Harry soubesse e os outros aceitassem. Destino.

Ele vestiu-se vagarosamente, seus pensamentos ainda atormentando-o. E seu sonho vinha à tona: ele e Hermione, sozinhos no castelo, enquanto davam uma volta no lago, banhado por um céu estrelado e divino. O resto do sonho ele tentava tirar da cabeça, mas não importava quanto tentasse, era o que mais martelava em sua mente.

**x.x.x**

A Biblioteca de Londres estava constantemente cheia. De certo modo, Harry simpatizava com o local, apesar de nunca ter gostado realmente de estar no meio de livros e essas coisas cansativas. Mas o simples fato de ir ali praticamente todos os dias durante as férias, costume que começara há quase dois anos, o fizera acostumar-se com o ambiente.

"Eu vou ver a seção restrita, Harry. Nos encontramos onde?"

"No lugar de sempre."

Harry viu Hermione afastar-se. Era incrível como já há algum tempo ele notara tantas coisas fascinantes nela. O jeito de andar, meio balançado e sexy, mas firme e seguro. O jeito que o cabelo dela balançava, em movimentos harmônicos, quando ela andava. Ele podia ficar ali por muito tempo, apenas constatando que ela andava divinamente bem. E posteriormente para constatar que estava ficando patético achar que Hermione sabia andar divinamente bem.

Ele abanou a cabeça, sorrindo brevemente com seus pensamentos. Depois se dirigiu ao último andar da Biblioteca, onde ele e Hermione costumavam sempre ficar. Por sorte, a mesa costumeira deles estava vazia.

Não demorou muito até que um livro gigantesco, intitulado "Instituição Bruxa Educacional - Roteiro Ilustrativo e Histórico das grandes instituições bruxas de ensino / Diariamente atualizado, por Maíra Grantter" pousasse em sua mesa de uma forma barulhenta.

"Até que enfim eu consegui achar este livro. É incrível como um livro tão grande pode passar despercebido aos meus olhos. Eu não costumava ser assim, acho que estou ficando velha. Eu já tinha olhando tanto na seção A9-Delta, não sei como eu nunca reparei nesse..."

"Você não está velha, Hermione. Você está..."

Harry parou um segundo para olhar a mulher à sua frente. Definitivamente era Hermione Granger, mas nem de longe tinha 28 anos. Parecia muito mais uma Hermione com uns 45 anos, quem sabe 50. E muito embora seus traços estivessem mais severos e desgastados, ela não deixava de ser uma mulher linda, séria e madura.

"...velha!" - ele completou, ainda meio chocado - "Quem é você? Você não é a Hermione... digo, você é ela... mas não é..." - ela riu, e Harry mais uma vez não pôde deixar de ter certeza que aquela mulher era Hermione. A maneira como ela sorria, meio controlada, mas ainda assim de uma maneira gostosa, era peculiar.

"Claro que sou a Hermione, seu bobinho! Nós nos conhecemos há quarenta anos. Quero dizer, eu te conheço há quarenta anos, e sei tudo sobre você."

"Você só pode estar de brincadeira..."

"Claro que não, querido. Eu sei que sua cor preferida é verde, você odeia almondêgas, seu primeiro beijo foi com a Chang, o qual você definiu como 'molhado'. Entrou para o quadribol aos 11 anos, odeia Draco Malfoy, mas mal sabe que vai ser o melhor amigo dele daqui alguns anos."

"Eu? Melhor amigo de Draco Malfoy? Que piada é essa, Hermione? Que poção você tomou? Eu sei que amanhã é meu aniversário e tudo, mas uma brincadeira dessas de você querer ficar mais velha para me assustar com essas coisas não vai funcionar."

"Eu não estou brincando."

"Bom, é o que parece. Tirando a parte insensata das coisas que você disse sobre eu ser amigo de Draco Malfoy, a comunidade bruxa inteira sabe que minha cor preferida é verde e que eu odeio almondêgas."

"É? Então como eu saberia que você tem uma marca espetacular perto do..." - ela parou e continuou num sussurro perto do ouvido de Harry, ao que ele surpreendeu-se ainda mais e prendeu a respiração, na tentativa de organizar os pensamentos.

Como Hermione poderia saber daquilo? Quer dizer, poucas mulheres sabiam daquilo, ou melhor, poucas foram as que haviam notado a marca. A maioria delas nem sequer ligara. O simples fato de estar na cama com Harry Potter já dava uma boa história, uma marca a mais ou a menos não faria diferença.

"Ótimo, você só pode ser então a Luna... quem sabe a Danielle ou a Nathalie... só elas poderiam saber da marca."

"Luna? Lovegood? Você nunca me contou sobre isso, Potter."

"Eu já descobri o seu joguinho, só me resta saber qual delas você é."

"Interessante... porque eu sou exatamente quem você quer que eu seja."

"Como?"

"Eu sou ela. Daqui vinte anos."

A mulher apontou alguém com a cabeça, e Harry virou-se para olhar Hermione, que já alcançava mesa dele, carregada com uma pilha de livros.

"Ótimo, agora a Mione vai me ajudar a descobrir quem é você."

"Não vai, não." - a mulher disse.

"Como assim...?"

"Como assim o quê, Harry?" - Hermione largara a pilha de livros sobre a mesa e parara para observar o livro gigantesco que já ali estava - "Onde você pegou esse livro, Harry? É um achado sensacional, acho que ele vai nos ajudar bastante."

"Não fui eu, foi ela." - ele apontou para a cadeira onde a mulher estava sentada, logo à frente dele.

"Ela quem? Não tem ninguém aí, Harry."

"Eu não posso me ver, querido. Seria estranho o bastante eu me ver vinte anos mais velha. Acho que eu ia achar que estava ficando louca. Mas definitivamente, eu era realmente linda aos 30."

"28!"

"28 o quê?"

"Ótimo, eu estou ficando maluco."

"Do que você está falando, Harry?"

"A propósito, Potter, nós ainda temos que conversar sobre a Lovegood, você deveria ter me contado."

"Fica quieta, estou tentando raciocinar."

"Eu estou quieta, Harry."

"Não você, Mione. Ela." - ele apontou, descaradamente, com o indicador para a cadeira da frente.

"Você está passando por doido, Potter."

"Pare de me chamar de Potter."

"Eu não estou te chamando de Potter!"

"Querido, você ainda não sabe como você gosta que eu te chame de Potter."

"Você está me deixando doido."

"Desculpa..."

"Não você, Mione. Ela." - e apontou com o indicador novamente.

"Quem é ela, Harry?"

"Ela é você. Mas não é você, entende? É ela!"

"Você quer voltar pra escola? Eu posso ficar aqui sozinha, acho que você está precisando descansar."

"Se eu fosse você eu voltava." - a mulher comentou.

"Eu volto. Obrigada, Mione!" - ele levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira e, sem perceber, deu um selinho em Hermione, deixando-a mais confusa do que já estava - "E você, fique aí!" - ele apontou para a mulher, mas no instante seguinte, ela já estava ao seu lado.

"Nós temos muito o que conversar, Potter."

"Não temos, não."

**x.x.x**

"Quer parar?"

"Claro que não. Você não quer conversar comigo, então eu vou conversar sozinha. Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, na parte em que a Ginny te chama para padrinho da filha dela com o Draco. Já já chegaremos na parte em que você se torna melhor amigo dele, é realmente emocionante... e triste também... Eu já mencionei que eles terão uma menina e gêmeos? Alana, Drake e Josh, crianças adoráveis, principalmente o Drake. E sim, e eles serão considerados o casal mais lindo de toda a comunidade bruxa, e Ginny chegará a ser a primeira Ministra da Magia da história..."

"Céus, ao invés de me contar a vida felicíssima de Draco e Ginny, porque você não me conta a minha?"

"Porque uma pessoa não pode saber exatamente o seu futuro, ela não agüentaria, por mais feliz que ele fosse. Eu estaria quebrando as regras do futuro se eu te contasse, e você sabe, eu normalmente não quebro regras."

"Claro, afinal você é a Hermione."

"Hermione _do futuro_."

"Ahan."

"Viu? Já evoluímos um pouco, você já está conversando comigo."

"Céus, o que eu faço para você ir embora?"

"Você só precisa aceitar seu destino, daí eu te deixo em paz."

"Meu destino?"

"Ficar comigo."

"Como?"

"Aceite, é um fato, Potter. Sempre ficamos juntos, até no passado."

"Espera, me deixa ver se entendi direito. Você veio do futuro me encontrar, só para me fazer ficar com você no presente, alegando que ficamos juntos no passado? Não acha que isso é um pouco obsessivo não?"

"Veja bem. Durante toda a história este foi o nosso destino, Harry. Não importa, no passado, no futuro, será sempre assim. É o que todos chamam de alma gêmea."

"E quanto ao Rony? Eu achei que ele fosse a sua alma gêmea... dela."

"Pseudo-alma gêmea. Fogo de palha. Paixão de verão. Eu Rony nos damos muito bem como amigos, brigamos, voltamos a nos falar, e nos daríamos muito bem na cama, mas separados, cada um na sua, livre para querer outra pessoa. Juntos? Não... as brigas e diferenças seriam bem maiores do que o sexo."

"Você só pode estar de brincadeira..."

"Eu não estou. Eu sou o seu passado, seu presente e seu futuro, e posso te provar isso."

"Como? Me levando ao futuro?"

"Não. Ao passado."

**Fim do Primeiro Capítulo**

**Rebeca Maria**

**4 de Outubro de 2006****  
Horário Local - 00:41  
**

**x.x.x --- x.x.x **

**N/Rbc: **Muito bem... primeiro eu vou começar falando que esta é a minha primeira fic do shipper Harry/Hermione, e há muito tempo que eu queria ter escrito algo sobre eles, mas apenas me faltava um tema e uma inspiração que realmente valesse à pena. Para alguém que já ouviu falar de mim ou que já, por um acidente qualquer, foi parar na minha página de fics, deve ter notado que eu escrevo mais sobre o casal Draco/Ginny e tenho duas ou três fanfics Rony/Hermione relativamente bem conhecidas entre as fics. Isso porque esses são meus casais favoritos. Mas esta fic é EXCLUSIVAMENTE Harry/Hermione, do gênero ROMANCE e DRAMA, com alguns toques bastante sutis de humor.

Esta fic foi feita com multipropósitos. Três na verdade. O principal deles foi fazer um dedicatória para a Maíra (**Mia Granger28** aqui no fan fiction)... minha irmãzinha adotiva, a quem eu tinha prometido uma fic Harry/Hermione, que é o casal preferido dela. A Maíra também é, por acaso, a beta-reader oficial desta fic! Então, qualquer errinho de digitação e/ou português remanescenteS, culpem a Mia! XDDD Brincadeirinha, linda! Sabe que eu amo você, né?  
Os outros dois propósitos são challenges do Aliança 3 Vassouras. O challenge Harry/Hermione (que expira no sábado) e o de Fantasia Romântica (que expira, inicialmente, dia 13, se eu não estiver enganada)

A fic é composta de 4 capítulos e atualmente anda no meio do capítulo 4, mas com certeza até sábado ela estará terminada. A capa dela ainda não é oficial, já que todo mundo achou estranha, mas talvez ela possa ser futuramente visualizada na minha HOMEPAGE.

Acredito que por enquanto seja só isso! Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo... XDDD 

**x.x.x --- x.x.x **

**Próximo capítulo: depois do dia "07/10/2006"**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/Rbc: **Bom, a fic já foi mandada para o challenge... agora é só esperar. Para quem quiser ver a capa, é só ir lá no link HOMEPAGE do meu profile, ok? A capa não é nada de mais, na verdade, todo mundo acho meio estranha,m mas a culpa não é minha no final das contas. Já peguei a montagem de Harry e Hermione pronta, só colei num fundo e escrevi. Enfim...**  
**

**Gaby M Black: **nhaaaa, sério que te chamou a atenção? Bem, eu também não sou de escrever (e muito menos ler) fics HHr... mas enfim... promessa é promessa! Que bom que gostou do primeiro capítulo, espero que goste deste também, e que continue lendo! XDDD

**MiaGranger28: **Ahhhh, foi só uma brincadeirinha, Maira! Você sabe que nem tudo é culpa sua! Na maior parte das vezes, só as coisas boas, e talvez as loucas... enfim! XDDD A hora, então... comecei a botar agora, para eu ter um controle maior das coisas... vai entender né?

**Barbara Jane Potter: **então... descobri que você gosta de HHr... XDDD Quanto a escrever outras fics sobre o casal, vamos ver se as idéias ajudam né? Essa fic aqui foi mais um lapso de criatividade do que fruto da minha sanidade mesmo... foi algo como "toca temporária de casal", já que eu sou R/Hr fanática! XDDD Mas veremos...!

**Dani: **então Dani... tenho que admitir que quando li teu nome na review fiquei chocada, simplesmente porque eu pensava que era uma amiga minha, fanática por Rony/Mione, que vinha me estrangular pela fic R/Hr... é, porque eu conheço pessoas que me matariam se soubessem que eu escrevi uma HHr... XDDD Mas enfim... quanto à música, baixei na mesma hora, e ao ouvir a letra eu percebi que, talvez, não com o primeiro capítulo, mas com o segundo e terceiro, a música tem muito a ver. Muita coisa parecida! Adorei, e ela já foi pra lista oficial de wmp! XDDD Brigada! XDD

**Rk-Chan: **surpresa ler uma review sua justo nessa fic... XDDD Adorável surpresa, e brigada pelo elogio. Nhaaaa, meu casalzinho do coração também é R/Hr... e eu nem me imaginava escrevendo uma HHr, até que eu tive a idéia de prometer uma para alguém... XD Mas que bom que você gostou do primeiro capítulo... aqui está o segundo e, já aproveitando a deixa, valeu pela review da outra fic, que lá não vai dar pra agradecer, já que a fic tá terminada... enfim... XDDD Brigada!

**Tenham uma boa leitura!**

**Segundo Capítulo - O Passado**

"Você por acaso não percebeu que você me beijou na biblioteca, não é?"

"Eu sempre beijo a Mione na testa..."

"Potter, Potter! Você deu o primeiro passo para o seu destino lá na biblioteca ao me beijar... na boca. Você me deu muito em que pensar, na verdade. E me despertou também..."

"Céus, você está me deixando confuso..."

"Não fique. Logo logo você vai entender tudo. Agora preste atenção." - a mulher apontou com a cabeça e Harry olhou ao seu redor.

Ele estava em um quarto, bastante amplo e decorado à moda antiga. Havia uma belíssima cama bem ao centro, com um dossel em madeira clara e cortinas bordadas com fios de ouro. Também havia um espelho, grande, bem ornamentado e com uma moldura riquíssima em detalhes florais esculpidos na madeira.

Percebeu também que suas roupas estavam diferentes. Um estilo bastante clássico, que lhe remetia aos filmes ambientados no século XVI, ou algo assim. Alguns babados na roupa clara, coberta por uma espécie de casaco em azul-marinho. Elegante.

"_Maia, não aperte muito o espartilho. Já não consigo respirar."_ - ouviu uma voz doce, vinda do outro lado de uma das portas no quarto. Imediatamente ele procurou algum lugar onde pudesse se esconder.

"Não se preocupe, elas não poderão te ver." - a mulher comentou, ao seu lado.

"Elas?" - ele mal perguntou e duas mulheres adentraram o quarto.

"_Desculpa-me, senhora."_

A primeira mulher, chamada Maia, era a mais baixa e tinha os cabelos pretos como a noite, e os olhos azuis como o céu limpo. O sorriso dela era simples, e o olhar que ela lançava para a outra mulher era quase submisso, mas cheio de adoração. Era um olhar singelo.

Então, Harry olhou atentamente para a mulher mais alta e elegante. Cabelos castanhos, meio encaracolados, arrumados num penteado simples, mas muito belo. Rosto fino, olhos escuros, sorriso controlado, mas contagiante. Era Hermione. Mas uma Hermione num espartilho, com um vestido bem arranjado e cheio, elegante, que lhe dava uma aura imponente e clássica. Nas costas, um par de asas de anjo, com penas levemente rosadas. Estava linda, como nunca Harry tinha visto antes.

_"Estás feliz, senhora."_ - a mulher, chamada Maia, comentou.

_"Ó sim, Maia, hoje encontrar-me-ei com ele."_

_"Ele? O senhor..."_

_"Shhh." - _Hermione sinalizou, com o indicador pressionando os lábios, pedindo silêncio - _"Não podes falar o nome dele..."_

_"Desculpa-me, senhora..."_

_"As parede têm ouvidos, tu sabes. Se meu noivo descobre que não o amo..."_

_"Tu te arriscas bastante, senhora, ao encontrar-se com este rapaz."_

_"Ó Maia, eu amo-o tanto..."_

_"Mas não te serves, senhora, teus pais não o aprovariam..."_

_"Eu não me importo. Eu quero-o. Eu fujo."_

_"Estás apaixonada..."_

_"Sim, Maia, muito!"_ - ela rodopiou feliz, antes de ir até ao criado mudo, no canto do quarto, e apanhar uma carta esquecida ali - _"Olha! Eu ainda não tinha visto esta carta dele!" - _ela leu, aumentando o seu sorriso a cada frase, e depois passou para Maia - _"Lê!"_

_"Ele é um romântico, senhora."_

_"Sim, meu romântico."_ - Maia riu, antes de deixar a carta sobre a cama e puxar Hermione para frente do espelho.

_"Anda, senhora, tens de terminar logo com suas vestes. O baile está para começar."_ - ela suspirou, sorrindo bobamente - _"Ele estará lá?"_

_"Ele disse-me que sim. Um convite foi mandado às terras dele."_

_"Como pretendes encontrá-lo, senhora? Todos estarão mascarados..."_

_"Eu não o encontrarei, Maia. Ele há de me encontrar, sempre!"_ - e então, com um último rodopiou, ela gargalhou, da forma mais genuína e feliz que Harry alguma vez já vira em Hermione - _"Minhas luvas, Maia, não posso esquecer-me das luvas!"_ - Maia entregou-lhe um par de luvas de cetim, ao que Hermione calçou-as, apanhou uma máscara de meio rosto dourada na cama e partiu.

"O que está acontecendo?" - Harry virou-se para a mulher e perguntou.

"Ano de 1569, Inglaterra. Hermione é filha de curandeiros, rica e nobre."

"E o que eu estou fazendo com estas roupas se eles não podem me ver?"

"Não podem ainda. Mas você é _ele_, Harry."

"_Ele_?"

"O amante de Hermione nesta época, o grande amor da vida dela. O noivo dela foi arranjado, da família Weasley. Mas ela não o ama."

"Você quer dizer..."

"Exato, ele mesmo. O último herdeiro homem da família. A caçula já foi arranjada também, e você deve saber para quem."

"Malfoy, imagino!"

"Bingo! Mas ao contrário dela, a pequena Weasley ama o jovem Malfoy."

"Então você quer dizer que eu sou um traidor desde a época em que existiam reis e rainhas?"

"Não, eu quero dizer que você a ama, me ama, desde a época em que existiam reis e rainhas. O que eu quero que você entenda, Harry, é que para o amor, não existe traição."

"Existe magia nesse mundo?"

"Uhm... Hogwarts já existe, mas pouquíssimas pessoas são selecionadas para lá, por isso os bruxos diminuíram ao longo do tempo. Na maioria são homens nessa época, as bruxas mesmo são apenas aquelas que conseguem concentrar magia de alguma forma, já que mulheres sempre foram mais poderosas nesse quesito, e no passado não precisavam necessariamente de varinhas. Mas você está atrasado para o baile. Coloque sua máscara e vamos."

"Como é?"

"Você é ele, esqueceu? Então, aja como tal!"

"Eu não posso..."

"Claro que pode, Potter. Em algum momento em uma de suas vidas você já falou com ela e a amou como nunca amou nenhuma outra. Acredite, você saberá o que fazer."

**x.x.x**

Harry desceu ao salão, sempre prestando bastante atenção em tudo. A decoração do baile era a mais rica e bela que ele já tinha visto. O lustre, imponente e cheio de velas, iluminava o local e as paredes estavam decoradas com quadros de pessoas aparentemente importantes e belas. As pessoas, todas muito bem vestidas, conversavam ou dançavam alegremente ao som de um violino, uma música bastante clássica e harmoniosa que enchia todo o salão.

Era lindo, e fazia-o esquecer que ele não pertencia, verdadeiramente, àquele local. Mas naquele momento nada disso importava se não a emoção. Seu peito palpitava e seus olhos espreitavam à procura dela. No canto do salão, atrás de um dos balcões, a mão espalmada num dos vidros enquanto silenciosamente ela observava a movimentação ao redor.

Como ela poderia estar sozinha? Como alguém como ela poderia ser assim, tão facilmente ignorada a ponto de quase parecer esquecida por todos?

Ele foi até ela, buscando passagem entre as pessoas, sem ser notado. Parou na frente dela, à medida que espalmava a sua própria mão contra a dela, ao mesmo tempo em que o vidro cedia, como mágica, deixando que as mãos se tocassem.

_"Pecas, peregrino, ao tocar-me deste modo."_

"Se minha mão a profana, nobre senhorita, aceito a penitência: meu lábio, peregrino solitário, demonstrará, com sobra, reverência."

_"Ofendeis vossa mão, bom peregrino, que se mostrou devota e reverente. Nas mãos dos santos pega o paladino. Esse é o beijo mais santo e conveniente."_

"Os santos e os devotos não têm boca?"

_"Sim, peregrino, só para orações."_

"Deixai, então, ó santa! que esta boca mostre o caminho certo aos corações."

_"Sem se mexer, o santo exalta o voto."_

"Então fica quietinha: eis o devoto. Em tua boca me limpo dos pecados." - Harry curvou-se, num ato de romantismo de um cavalheiro, e beijou-a, com a suavidade como se toca a pétala de uma rosa. Um simples roçar de lábios, que duraria a eternidade em um mínimo espaço de tempo. O mais puro beijo de sua vida, o mais real.

_"Que passaram, assim, para meus lábios."_

"Pecados meus? Oh! Quero-os retornados. Devolve-mos." - ela não deixou desta vez, colocou a mão pressionada levemente contra os lábios dele, e depois sorriu.

_"Beijais tal qual os sábios."_

"Aceita um presente." - Harry sussurrou, retirando de dentro de um dos bolsos uma pequenina caixinha de música de madeira escura, esculpida em uma flor. Dentro havia apenas uma fadinha, brilhante, que dançava eternamente ao som da música que tocava no coração de cada um. No momento, a música que tocava no coração deles era algo melodioso, que apenas ressoava ao longe, como se fosse uma trilha sonora, apaziguando e intensificando o momento dos dois.

_"É o presente mais lindo de todos..."_

"Guarda-a, como prova de meu amor por ti."

_"Não... tu és a prova de teu próprio amor."_

E então ela virou-se lentamente, e misturou-se à multidão no salão. Harry suspirou. Aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido? Num momento ele apenas falava o que lhe vinha do coração, apenas exprimia o que sentia... o que sentia... Amor.

"Eu disse que você saberia o que fazer." - a mulher falou, bem ao seu lado, fazendo-o sobressaltar-se.

"Você sempre aparece assim, do nada?"

"Causa mais impacto."

"Claro."

"Mas, então, vejo que você já se rendeu aos meus encantos. Dela."

"Como poderia não me render?"

"Uhh, você fala como se vivesse no século XVII."

"Bem, para todos aqui eu vivo no século XVII."

"Ahan. Mas você ainda não está pronto para aceitar seu destino, posso sentir isso quando você me olha."

"Como eu te olho?"

"Como se eu fosse uma estranha."

"É porque você ainda é."

"Não deveria. Vem, vou te mostrar o resto."

**x.x.x**

Era um celeiro, mas não havia cavalos. Harry olhou em volta: tudo muito rústico, o que talvez significasse que ainda estavam no passado.

"E agora?"

"1570. Ela casou-se, mas ainda troca cartas com você e te encontra secretamente diversas vezes."

"Como agora?" - mas a mulher já tinha desaparecido, e no lugar dela, começara uma lenta música, calma e romântica.

_"Está a esperar há muito?"_ - ela apareceu na porta do celeiro, e estava linda como sempre.

"Esperaria por toda a eternidade."

Eles se abraçaram, e Harry sentiu naquele gesto algo que parecia com um _'Adeus'_. Ele não sabia explicar porque, então, abraçou-a ainda mais forte. E sem que se desse conta, tomou os lábios dela num beijo, simples e calmo. Era o mesmo roçar de lábios puro que acontecera no baile.

_"Estou à espera de um filho!"_

Harry estava chocado. E agora entendia o porque do sentimento de Adeus. Um filho, do marido dela, significava que eles teriam que se separar. Mas porque aquilo o deixava tão mal e desesperado? Ele não pertencia àquele mundo, não deveria ser tão doloroso como estava sendo naquele instante.

"Do teu marido...?"

_"Não... tenho certeza que é teu..."_

"Meu?"

Mas não houve uma resposta para aquilo. Era ao mesmo tempo a melhor sensação de sua vida e a pior. O sentimento de perda ainda estava lá, e isso o deixava angustiado.

E então, em meio a mais um beijo, ele ouviu alguém entrar no celeiro. Seu coração acelerou e, criando coragem, ele abriu os olhos e viu quem estava na porta. Ruivo, alto e não tinha uma expressão muito amigável no rosto.

_"Traíste-me." _- Harry viu-o empunhar uma varinha. Ele deveria imaginar que o marido dela era um bruxo, senão seria fácil demais. A ação dele no momento foi colocar Hermione para trás de si, protegendo-a - _"Traíste-me!"_

Foi tudo muito rápido, e ele não conseguiu entender muita coisa. Num momento estavam desesperados diante da situação, e então, um _Avada Kedavra_ depois, Hermione estava morta no colo de Harry. O feitiço era pra ele, mas ela se lançara na frente dele e morrera em seu lugar, em seus braços.

E agora, Harry estava em choque. Olhar para o rosto sem vida de Hermione era como perder a sua própria vida, e só agora ele conseguia entender isso. Ela era a sua vida, e se ela morresse, ele morreria também. Como tinha acabado de morrer.

_"Tu não terás tanta sorte de morrer como ela."_ - Harry olhou para o homem e viu-o com uma arma.

Não importava, no final das contas. Uma vida sem ela, não era vida. E se para encontrá-la novamente tivesse que morrer, que assim fosse. Então apenas esperou, até que ouviu o som da arma disparada.

**x.x.x**

Harry acordou assustado e suado. Olhou em volta e reconheceu seu quarto, vazio e meio escuro. Tudo tinha sido um sonho? Ele sentou-se na cama e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, e só então percebeu que seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas. As lembranças do sonho ainda estavam vivas na sua mente. Um sonho poderia parecer tão real a ponto de fazê-lo chorar e quase se sentir morto por dentro?

"Ah, você acordou. Que bom, já estava demorando." - ele tentou ignorar a voz por um instante, mas então olhou e viu que era realmente ela, a Hermione do futuro.

"Você ainda não foi embora?"

"Sabe, aquela cena sempre me faz chorar. Quero dizer, eu me jogando na sua frente para te salvar, sem me importar com a minha própria vida, é algo realmente emocionante. Eu devo te amar demais para fazer isso."

"Céus! Para!" - ele gritou - "Por que você fica remoendo isso? Até parece que já não me fez sofrer demais ao ver a Hermione morta nos meus braços. Eu morri naquela hora, porque nada mais fazia sentido pra mim."

"Uhm... então você entendeu um pouco da situação?"

"Claro que não! De que valeu à pena se no final ela morreu? Se eu morri? NADA! Nada valeu a pena! E porque, ao invés de ter me feito ver a morte dela, você não me levou para fazer amor com ela? Talvez eu tivesse entendido alguma coisa do que você está tentando me explicar."

"Céus, Potter, você é mais burro do que eu imaginava. Você não vê que a morte para vocês significou salvação? Pelo amor de Deus, você teve um propósito ao morrer, idiota! Perceba isso." - ela falou, ao mesmo tempo que dava um tapa no rosto dele.

"É? E qual foi o maldito propósito?"

"AMOR, idiota! AMOR! Ela morreu por amor a você, e você morreu de amor por ela. Há uma morte mais bonita e mais cheia de propósito do que essa? Morrer por amor? Se isso não significa nada pra você, talvez a história esteja errada mesmo, e talvez nós não devamos ficar juntos."

"Eu nunca disse que deveríamos ficar juntos."

"Ótimo, Potter. Você acabou de admitir que é o maior imbecil do mundo, e nunca deu valor a nenhum sacrifício que já fizeram por você. Aliás, desse modo você não merece nada do que fizeram por você. Nem a minha morte, nem a morte da sua mãe, nem a de Dumbledore, porque caso você não saiba, tudo isso foi por amor. Mas de que valeu no final das contas não é? Apenas para te manter vivo. Propósito patético, aliás." - ela terminou, com a mais profunda das ironias - "E caso você queira mudar o passado, esta é a sua chance. Sabe, eu não preciso morrer por você. Eu QUIS morrer por você. Mas você pode mudar isso."

"Como?"

**x.x.x**

O quarto já quase lhe era familiar. A cama grande e imponente, o dossel claro, o espelho. A cena, na verdade, já quase se tornava clássica. Ele estava novamente parado no meio do quarto, mas desta vez estava sozinho. E apenas o que ele tinha que fazer era apanhar a carta sobre o criado mudo e sair dali. Bastava isso e Hermione não teria mais que morrer por ele. Ele não merecia todo esse sacrifício, não valia à pena estar com ela para vê-la morrer. Fora doloroso demais da primeira vez, ele não precisava ver a segunda.

Então, sem pestanejar, ele apanhou a carta e colocou dentro do bolso. De acordo com a outra Hermione, a do futuro, aquela carta significava a imensidão do amor que ele tinha por ela, e que não importava quanto tempo passasse, o amor deles viveria. Por isso o nome 'A Dama das Horas'. Hermione era a Dama das Horas, e onde quer que ela estivesse, em que época estivesse, ela estaria lá para fazê-lo se apaixonar por ela.

"_Algum dia o seu amor vai me encontrar, Potter...porque você foi o meu passado, é o meu presente, e será o meu futuro..."_ - essas foram as palavras dela. Mas se amá-la significava morrer, ele não queria nunca mais amá-la.

"_Maia, não aperte muito o espartilho. Já não consigo respirar."_

"_Desculpa-me, senhora."_

Harry olhou uma última vez para Hermione vestida naqueles trajes. Era a visão mais perfeita que existia, e também a imagem que ele teria dela.

_"Está feliz, senhora."_

_"Ó sim, Maia, acho que hoje encontrar-me-ei com ele."_

_"Ele? O senhor..."_

_"Shhh." - _Hermione sinalizou, com o indicador pressionando os lábios, pedindo silêncio - _"Não podes falar o nome dele..."_

_"Desculpa-me, senhora..."_

_"As paredes têm ouvidos, tu sabes. Se meu noivo descobre que não o amo..."_

_"Tu te arriscas bastante, senhora, ao encontrar-se com este rapaz."_

_"Eu não me importo."_

_"Estás apaixonada?"_

_"Creio que sim, Maia...!"_ - ela rodopiou feliz

_"Anda, senhora, tens de terminar logo com suas vestes. O baile está para começar."_ - ela suspirou, sorrindo bobamente - _"Ele estará lá?"_

_"Um convite foi mandado às terras dele, mas ele não me mandou a carta que prometera... mas ele há de estar.." - _ela suspirou e olhou esperançosa para Maia_ - "Minhas luvas, Maia, não posso esquecer-me das luvas!"_ - Maia entregou-lhe um par de luvas de cetim, ao que Hermione calçou-as, apanhou uma máscara de meio rosto dourada na cama e partiu.

Harry suspirou. Estava feito. Ele não se encontraria com ela no baile, ela se casaria com o noivo e não morreria mais tarde. Daquele modo estava bom pra ele. Ele não agüentaria viver sabendo que ela estava morta. Aquela, então, foi a melhor escolha por parte dele.

**x.x.x**

Ele abriu os olhos. Seu quarto novamente, mas de uma maneira estranha, estava tudo invertido. A cama estava na parede oposta e o quarto estava claro. Apanhou a carta dentro do bolso e jogou-a sobre a cama.

"Está feito."

"Céus, quando é que você vai embora?"

"Eu já disse." - ela falou e apanhou a carta sobre a cama.

"Onde nós estamos?"

"No futuro." - mas então, Harry olhou para Hermione, e havia algo de diferente nela. Mais nova e mais bonita. Não era a Hermione do futuro quem estava ali. Era a Hermione do passado. - "O futuro que você criou."

**Fim do Segundo Capítulo**

**x.x.x**

**Fim do Segundo Capítulo**

**Rebeca Maria**

**9 de Outubro de 2006****  
Horário Local - 17:15  
**

**x.x.x --- x.x.x **

**Próximo capítulo: acho que depois do dia "15/10/2006", mas pode vir antes caso eu não viaje!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/Rbc: **bom, penúltimo capítulo... este é o menor de todos... e o quarto sai assim que sair o resultado do challenge Harry/Hermione. Então é assim: se sair hoje mais tarde, o último capítulo sai no mais tardar amanhã. Se sair só no fim da semana, último capítulo só no fim da semana. XDDD Ahhh, e eu finalmente coloquei a capa no meu flog (HOMEPAGE no meu profile)... esqueci de botar lá da outra vez... XDD

Uhm... quem quiser, pode me adicionar no msn... não que todos queiram, mas enfim, é um modo de trocar idéias e todo o resto... rebeca(underline)maria... e é do hotmail, ok?

**MiaGranger28: **nhaaaaa, bem, o presente é seu, e como você disse, você já sabe o final... então... hauahuahauahuahau! Bjinhos linda!

**Moemita: **nhaaa, Moemita, fico feliz que eu tenha conseguindo trazer até pessoas de outros shippers para essa fic! XDDDD Bem, acho que você já deve ter lido em algum lugar, eu não sou HHr... sou RHr de coração... XDDDD Espero que continue gostando da fic.

**Nah Modinger: **sabe, eu sempre quis fazer uma fic a la Efeito Borboleta. Sou apaixonada por esse filme, e o final sempre me deixa de boca aberta... tipo, no sentido de ser uma coisa altamente inesperada ou esperada demais... enfim... mas meu projeto inicial era com o casal Draco e Ginny, e só depois de ter começado com esta fic é que reparei o quão parecida ela é com o filme... a temática pelo menos! XDDDD

**Dani: **menina, você me deixa até sem graça quando diz que essa é a fic mais linda que você já leu. Sério mesmo. Ao mesmo tempo sem graça e extremamente feliz – e o pior: egocêntrica demais, mas do que eu já sou... XDDD – enfim... quanto à música... a parte mais assustadoramente parecida é a parte em que fala "_Eu me assustei por saber que estou sempre em sua mente_" – _"I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_"... adorei a música... de novo! XDDD To precisando mesmo renovar meu repertório! E valeu pelo comentário lá no flog! XDDD Se quiser, ajudo você sim no ps, apesar de não saber muita coisa, AINDA! Hauahuahauahua! Bjinhos moça!

**KathGrangerPotter: **oi... confuso? Nhaaaa, espero que não esteja assim tão confuso ao ponto de você não estar entendendo a história em si... e espero que você continue lendo e goste da história... Bjinhos... XDDDD

**Rk-Chan: **nhaaaa, Ryoko... estamos na mesma... eu odeio admitir que escrevi esta fic e, egocentricamente falando, que gosto dela! XDDD Eu ia responder sua pm por aqui, mas acho que devo esperar pelo próximo capítulo de PdC! Mas já mencionei que AMO o seu título? Ele é tão forte e intenso... chamativo! Fascinante! Nhaaaa, enfim, espero que você goste deste capítulo! XDDD Bjinhos linda!

Boa Leitura!

**Terceiro Capítulo - O Futuro**

"Então?"

"Então o quê?"

"Você vai me explicar o que está acontecendo?"

"Eu deveria?"

"Não deveria?"

"Claro que não. Você criou este futuro, deveria saber o que acontece nele. Deveria saber que você só foi meu amigo e do Rony até o final de Hogwarts, na verdade, até quando você saiu na missão suicida das Horcruxes. Depois disso, nossos caminhos se separaram. Você desapareceu por cinco anos, enquanto nós lutamos na guerra de um lado, mas foi você quem derrotou Voldemort. Quando você voltou, não passava de uma lembrança na nossa mente. Mais porque você voltou diferente do que porque nós tínhamos te esquecido. Nós não esquecemos, na verdade, você quem nos esqueceu. No seu lugar entrou Draco Malfoy, o melhor amigo de Ronald Weasley, marido da Ginny e todo aquele papo de casal feliz. Hogwarts fechou, definitivamente, depois da guerra. Você passou a ser o herói eterno do mundo bruxo, e por isso deixou-se ficar desleixado e irresponsável. Nunca ligou mesmo para responsabilidades e sacrifícios... então, eu não me espanto que você tenha se tornado um babaca."

"Eu estou sentindo uma ponta de hostilidade da sua parte?"

"Eu? Quem sou eu para ser hostil com o cara que eu amo... amei... e que esqueceu de mim... céus, quem me dera eu pudesse ser hostil da maneira que eu gostaria. Mas continuando com a historia que você escreveu. Eu me casei com o Rony. Os primeiros dois anos foram até fáceis."

"Então isso quer dizer que você está feliz, para mim isso basta!"

"Eu disse **fáceis**, não **felizes**. Há uma diferença enorme entre essas duas palavras. Rony e eu nos damos muito bem na cama, tanto como nos damos bem brigando, como eu já tinha dito antes, mas não passa disso. Sexo, sexo e sexo. E às vezes só isso cansa."

**x.x.x**

"Vocês moram no litoral?" - Harry perguntou, ao notar-se à beira de um penhasco. Alguns metros dali havia uma casa, bonita e bastante rústica, com um canteiro de rosas negras e vermelhas na porta. Mais negras que vermelhas.

"Eu sempre gostei do litoral. Adoro olhar as ondas batendo no penhasco, e sentir a brisa salgada me alivia, e me deixa viva por mais alguns instantes. Também gosto de deitar na beira do penhasco depois que vejo o pôr-do-sol. Sempre chamei o Rony para vir ficar comigo, mas ele nunca vem, por isso eu passo a maior parte do tempo sozinha. Adoro passar horas e horas olhando as estrelas." - ela apontou para o céu escuro e por um momento sorriu - "Vê aquela? É Andrômeda. É a minha preferida, não sei porque. Mas sempre achei que ela fosse a mais expressiva e bela."

Harry notou um tom melancólico na voz dela. Era um tom triste e cortante, frio. Por algum instante ele teve vontade de chorar, apenas por ver um rosto tão belo com aquela expressão medonha. Não havia brilho misterioso nos olhos, nem sorriso elegante e controlado. Nada. Era quase como ver um rosto sem vida. Era doloroso, e talvez até mais do que vê-la morta. E notório uma pessoa morta não ter expressão, mas uma pessoa viva sem expressão, significa que por dentro ela já está morta. Morte da alma e do coração.

"Você vê as rosas negras? Eu plantei rosas vermelhas nesse canteiro assim que nos mudamos para cá, quando nos casamos. Mas à medida que o tempo passou, elas foram ficando negras. Dizem que as rosas são a expressão da alma de quem as plantou." - uma lágrima incontida e o coração de Harry palpitava dolorido no peito - "Eu já estou saindo, espera."

Um momento depois, a porta da casa se abriu. Harry, então, pôde prestar mais atenção na cena. A casa era feita de madeira, com janelinhas pequenas de vidro. Havia uma escadinha bem ao pé da roseira, que dava para a entrada. Uma chaminé logo acima, algumas árvores. Algo bastante bucólico e simples. E do outro lado, a oposição, o contraste de paisagem. O penhasco, alto e escorregadio, o mar revolto banhado por uma noite escura e triste.

Hermione saiu da casa, desceu as escadas e apanhou uma das rosas negras. Numa das mãos ela carregava uma garrafa, que ao chegar mais perto, Harry reconheceu como sendo vinho tinto. Ela cambaleava um pouco, denunciando sua pouca sobriedade, mas sorria debilmente. Chegou ao pé do penhasco e sentou-se, com as pernas balançando e sendo molhadas por algumas gotas de água do mar que alcançavam o topo.

"Sabe qual é o sentimento que mata mais rápido, Harry? A indiferença. Eu hoje já não sei mais o que é um olhar caloroso ou um beijo que signifique outra coisa além de sexo. Eu sou indiferente a tudo, e Rony é indiferente a mim. E isso, aos poucos, foi me matando por dentro. Mas hoje é diferente..."

"Por que é diferente?"

"Porque não há mais indiferença. Olhe."

Harry olhou. Hermione levantara-se. Olhava atentamente para o céu enquanto apontava para as estrelas. Depois, jogou a rosa negra ao mar. Deu um último e generoso gole no vinho e lançou a garrafa ao mar também. Depois abriu os braços e jogou a cabeça para trás. A brisa parecia brincar com seus cabelos e suas roupas. Ela sorriu, como se estivesse se libertando. Num gesto bastante lento, ela começou a tirar a roupa.

Logo depois, uma fina e insistente chuva passou a cair. Harry sentia as gotas geladas em seu rosto, mas percebeu que Hermione não se importava, ou não estava sentindo as gotas frias sobre a pele despida. Na verdade, ela parecia gostar da sensação, pois continuava sorrindo, mesmo que debilmente.

"O que ela está fazendo?"

"Ela vai nadar, Harry."

"Nadar?"

A última peça de roupa caiu à beira do penhasco. Hermione deu um passo para frente e, logo depois, deixou-se cair no mar, em meio a pedras e ondas revoltas. Mas, por um instante, ela pôde se sentir livre de tudo. Na roseira, na frente da casa, quem olhasse atentamente, veria que aos poucos as rosas negras voltariam a ser vermelhas. Libertação da alma, uma pontinha de felicidade.

"Ela... se matou..." - Harry caiu de joelhos e nem tentou segurar as lágrimas.

"Ela se libertou. O que é diferente. Agora você vê porque sou eu quem estou aqui, e não o meu futuro de 50 anos? Eu não existo neste futuro."

"Eu... eu... não sabia..."

"É, ninguém nunca sabe. Ninguém nunca tenta saber quais as conseqüências de seus atos antes de fazerem alguma coisa. Apenas fazem e se responsabilizam por eles depois. Mas então, com base nisso, entendemos o significado de sacrifício."

"Céus... eu sou mesmo um idiota!"

"Já é alguma coisa. Admitir ter um problema é o primeiro passo para a solução deste problema."

"Eu preciso..."

"Mudar isso?"

"Eu preciso te salvar."

"Me salvar?"

"Eu preciso te salvar, Hermione!" - ela sorriu largamente e estendeu a mão para ele, fazendo-o levantar-se.

"É a primeira vez que você aceita que eu sou a Hermione e me olha desse jeito. Você finalmente entendeu que eu sou parte de você, Potter, não importa o que aconteça, algum dia seu amor teria que me encontrar." - ela apanhou uma carta em suas vestes e entregou-a a Harry - "Você sabe o que fazer."

"Exatamente."

Harry apanhou a carta, colocou-a no bolso e olhou para Hermione. Sorriu para ela e curvou-se, dando um beijo carinhoso na testa dela. Abraçou-se a ela durante alguns minutos, enquanto sentia a chuva engrossar e molhar a ambos. A sensação parecia boa, mas Harry ainda sentia seu peito apertado, sabia que tinha que consertar as coisas o mais rápido possível. Ele segurou o rosto de Hermione entre as mãos e olhou profundamente para ela.

"Você foi o meu passado, é o meu presente e será o meu futuro, Hermione Granger! Eu te prometo isso! Você vai receber a sua carta, como prometido!"

Então ele olhou para o penhasco. Suspirou uma vez e fechou os olhos. E, num ato de amor e coragem, correu e saltou. Mas de alguma forma, nunca chegou a atingir as águas do mar.

**Fim do Terceiro Capítulo**

**x.x.x**

**Fim do Terceiro Capítulo**

**Rebeca Maria**

**16 de Outubro de 2006  
Horário Local - 12:41**

**x.x.x --- x.x.x**

**Próximo capítulo: assim que sair o resultado do Challenge Harry/Hermione... pode ser ainda hoje... ou não! XDDD **


	4. Chapter 4

**N/Rbc: **bem, como prometido, assim que o resultado do challenge saísse! E na verdade o challenge saiu ontem de noite, mas já estava muito tarde, então resolvi postar apenas hoje. XDDDD

E fico feliz em dizer para vocês que "A Dama das Horas" ficou em 1º lugar no Challenge. Nhaaaaaaaa, fiquei tão feliz!

**Dani: **primeiro, Dani, gostaria de dedicar este capítulo pra você, ok? Por motivos, bem... não preciso citar motivos, enfim... Espero que goste do último capítulo da fic. E senti falta da musiquinha do capítulo 3... Bjinhos...

**MiaGranger28: **enfim, Maira, você já leu a fic e já sabe que ela ficou em 1º lugar... hauahuahauahauhaua viu como eu tava inspirada para escrever uma Harry/Hermione???

**Dani Sly: **oi dani, fico feliz que você esteja lendo uma HHr sem gostar... quer dizer... enfim... sem gostar do casal, eu também não gosto do casal, mas... hauahuahauahauahuahau! Espero que goste do capítulo e obrigada pela review, que me deixou radiante!

**Quarto Capítulo - O Presente**

"_A Dama das Horas _

_Um brilho elegante impresso nos olhos  
Derrama gotas de ameno mistério  
E um gesto lento impresso no ar  
Desafia o caminhar das horas. _

_Perdida em si mesmo  
Mas dominando os séculos  
Ela apascenta a crueldade do tempo  
E silencia todos os bronzes. _

_E, não sei se pelo brilho elegante  
Se pelo mistério ameno  
Pelo desafio do gesto lento  
Ou pelo calar dos bronzes  
Deixa um instante indelével  
Guardado em mim." _

_Ele deixou aquele pedaço de pergaminho velho no mesmo lugar que encontrara há algum tempo. A caligrafia impressa era fina e elegante, e não havia assinatura, nem mesmo destinatário. Estava apenas ali, esquecida sobre o criado mudo no canto de um amplo quarto antigo. Estava exatamente no lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído._

_Entretanto, ele sabia que se tratava de uma carta de amor, daquelas que apenas um poema dizia tudo sobre um sentimento tão puro. Daquelas que só se mandavam quando 'amar' era algo planejado, e nem sempre se amava a quem planejava. Amava-se, muitas vezes, aquele que não devia._

_"Maia, não aperte muito o espartilho. Já não consigo respirar."_

_"Desculpa-me, senhora."_

_Havia um enorme tom de nostalgia naquela cena. Ele podia sentir isso ao ver o sorriso estampado no rosto dela, e o brilho em seus olhos._

_Aqueles olhos castanhos e sorriso sempre tão superior, embora mantivesse em todas as vezes o tom singelo e simples, deixavam-no inebriado. Aquela voz, firme e segura, fazia-o tremer. Ele podia ficar ali eternamente, enganar o tempo e deixar-se preso naquela sensação de torpor, naquela dimensão que não deveria existir. _

_Ele poderia ficar ali para sempre. Como sempre significava o destino dele, e o dela. Mas ele poderia ficar ali por apenas mais alguns minutos, e deixar que tudo voltasse ao normal._

_Não tentaria mudar mais nada, porque mudar significava perder. E ele não queria perdê-la mais uma vez._

_Ele sorriu e suspirou uma última vez. Observou os movimentos elegantes de Hermione mais atentamente, e encantou-se. Descobriu, naquele momento, que mesmo que ele não quisesse, se apaixonaria por ela sempre que pudesse._

_"Estás apaixonada..."_

_"Sim, Maia, muito!"_

_E ouvi-la falar daquela forma, tão categórica e clássica, era como entorpecer-se ao som de uma música. Ela falava de um jeito alegre, mas ao mesmo tempo sério. O tom expressava um nítido romantismo peculiar, ao mesmo tempo que uma pequena malícia._

_Harry então, num movimento bastante lento e expressivo, retirou a máscara do bolso e colocou-a. Olhou uma última vez para Hermione e saiu, indo em direção ao salão de baile._

_"Eu estarei lá dessa vez, Hermione, como eu havia prometido antes. Estarei lá agora e em qualquer outra época em que eu te encontrar. Não há como mudar algo que ultrapassa épocas e se torna mais forte que o tempo. E agora eu compreendo isso. Você fez parte do meu passado, está no meu presente e será o meu futuro. Destino."_

**x.x.x**

O quarto estava escuro e abafado. De alguma forma, ele mal conseguia respirar, e sua cabeça transbordava em lembranças, talvez sonhos. Ele não sabia. Diversas imagens se atropelavam em sua mente, tentando formar algo plausível e aceitável, mas nada fazia sentido. Apenas o que ele podia formar era que havia uma mulher, que o levava a um mundo fantasioso, entre passado e futuro. Havia também um grande amor, e uma... dama das horas.

"Harry?" - uma batida na porta - "Harry?"

"Entra..."

Sem saber porque, Harry sorriu ao ver Hermione, e sentiu seu coração disparar. Ele não sabia que era tão bom vê-la, e o que era mais assustador, na opinião dele, era melhor ainda vê-la viva.

"Harry, o que foi?" - ele abanou a cabeça, e aparentemente saiu de um transe ao ouvir a voz de Hermione.

"Como?"

"Você está aéreo."

"Que horas são?"

"Cedo. Nós vamos à biblioteca lembra?"

"Biblioteca? Eu achei que nós tínhamos combinado em não ir à Biblioteca no meu aniversário."

"Seu aniversário é amanhã, Harry, não hoje. Eu chamaria o Rony, mas você sabe, ele está na Irlanda com os pais naquele trabalho do Ministério... o pai pediu ajuda e você sabe o final..."

"Você já não disse isso antes? Digo, eu tenho a impressão de que esta cena já ocorreu antes..." - ele piscou algumas vezes, e concluiu que aquilo era besteira - "Amanhã você vai me dar folga?"

"Amanhã eu te dou o que você quiser, Harry, agora vamos indo, ok?" - ela falou, desatenta, indo para a porta do quarto.

"O que eu quiser?"

"Ahan. O que você quiser, Harry. Vista-se!" - Hermione saiu e Harry ficou olhando durante alguns segundos para a porta fechada.

"Dèjá vu!"

**x.x.x**

"Eu vou ver a sessão restrita, Harry, nos encontramos onde?"

"No lugar de sempre."

Harry viu Hermione afastar-se. Parou para olhá-la durante um instante, e a cena lhe pareceu incrivelmente familiar. De algum modo ele já tinha visto ou passado por aquilo, e já tinha visto Hermione movimentar-se daquela maneira tão hipnotizante.

Ele abanou a cabeça, tentando ignorar aquela insistente sensação de dèjá vu. Passou pelas prateleiras de livros, e por algum motivo, sentiu-se incitado a ler os títulos e observas as capas.

Não demorou muito até que seus olhos parassem em um livro gigantesco, intitulado "Instituição Bruxa Educacional - Roteiro Ilustrativo e Histórico das grandes instituições bruxas de ensino / Diariamente atualizado, por Maíra Grantter".

"...achado sensacional..." - ele pensou por um instante imaginando as palavras de Hermione ao ver aquele livro.

Então, meio que apenas apanhando o livro, ele dirigiu-se à mesa em que costumava sentar-se com Hermione. Abriu o livro e apenas observou as figurinhas coloridas e vibrantes que o ilustrava.

Cerca de meia hora depois Harry viu uma pilha de livros pousar na mesa. Era Hermione, com seu costumeiro carregamento de livros.

"Achou o que queria?"

"Não sei, mas achei alguns livros interessantes..."

"Veja este, talvez te ajude em algo." - Harry empurrou o livro até ela, que olhou fascinada.

"Onde você pegou esse livro, Harry? É um achado sensacional, acho que ele vai nos ajudar bastante."

"Eu achei que você fosse falar isso, não sei porquê... sessão A9-Delta, eu acho... não prestei atenção..."

Harry estava observando Hermione já há quase uma hora. Ela lia e escrevia obstinadamente, e não tirava os olhos dos livros. De vez em quando encostava-se à cadeira e jogava a cabeça para trás, suspirava, olhava para Harry com os olhos brilhando e voltava ao trabalho.

De alguma forma ele gostava de observá-la daquele modo. Ela parecia tão atenta e esperançosa em conseguir alguma nova informação importante.

"Você deve estar entediado..."

"Nem tanto... é bom ficar olhando pra você, não é algo que me incomoda."

Hermione olhou para Harry e sentiu-se corar diante do olhar tão profundo dele. Ele sorria de uma forma genuína e singela, e seus olhos brilhavam. Ela não se lembrava de já tê-lo visto olhando para ela daquele jeito, mas o que soube de imediato é que gostava daquele olhar, sentia-se aquecida por dentro, e feliz.

"Você quer ir embora?"

"Você vem comigo?"

"Mais meia hora?"

"Combinado!"

**x.x.x**

"O que você quer fazer amanhã?"

"Amanhã?" - Harry parou e olhou para Hermione, confuso. Os dois estavam andando há cinco minutos, depois que saíram da biblioteca.

"Seu aniversário, lembra?"

"Ah, isso..."

"Então?"

"Eu acho que eu prefiro ficar no castelo, nós poderíamos arranjar algo para fazer lá, como nos velhos tempos."

"Eu topo, então."

Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos e continuou andando ao lado de Hermione. O simples ato de colocar as mãos nos bolsos significava uma última tentativa de não segurar a mão de Hermione. Parecia algo patético, afinal, ela era sua amiga desde que tinha 11 anos, mas mesmo assim, algo o impelia a se render, mas algo o segurava e ele acabou por optar seguir em frente.

Não demorou para chegarem ao Castelo. Assim que se cansaram de andar aparataram nos portões de Hogwarts.

"Você acreditava que algum dia estaríamos à frente desse lugar, Mione?" - Harry perguntou, olhando atentamente para o castelo.

"Sinceramente? Eu acreditei que nunca mais te veria depois daquela guerra."

Harry olhou para Hermione e notou um brilho triste nos olhos dela, e um sorriso tímido e sem graça no seu rosto. As mãos dela se apertavam uma na outra, e Harry sabia que aquele gesto significava tensão, ou tristeza. O ato dele, diante disso, foi abraçá-la, e de alguma forma, mesmo sem saber porque, ele sabia que sentiria tanta falta dela como ela dele.

"Você vai entrar agora?" - ela perguntou, desvencilhando-se do abraço.

"Acho que não... vou ficar mais um pouco aqui, se não se importar..."

"Eu tenho algumas coisas para terminar... jantamos juntos?"

Hermione ficou parada na frente de Harry, ao que um sorriu para o outro. Sorrisos calmos e singelos, e olhares profundos. E Harry, quase sem perceber, segurou as mão da mulher e inclinou sua cabeça até que seus lábios tocassem suavemente os lábios dela. Algo bastante rápido, talvez impensado. Um simples toque, mas que arrebatou o coração de ambos. Um simples gesto, que despertou sensações em seus corpos.

"Te vejo no jantar, Harry." - ela disse, simplesmente, e saiu.

Harry não soube decifrar o tom de voz que ela usara. Fora algo sério, mas meio balançado, com um leve e quase imperceptível tom de felicidade. Entretanto, os olhos dela não mentiam para ele, e os olhos dela brilhavam.

**x.x.x**

Harry andava apressadamente pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal. Precisava, com urgência, achar um presente para Hermione. Era aniversário dela, e ele simplesmente não sabia de algo que pudesse dar a ela. Como ele pensaria, em um espaço tão curto de tempo, em algo suficientemente bom para presenteá-la?

Seu coração batia descompassadamente, por euforia e adrenalina, por medo de não achar nada que a agradasse. Certo que o relacionamento deles não andava lá tão normal desde que ele a beijara nos jardins do castelo, mas não estava assim tão ruim. Eles apenas não comentavam sobre o assunto do beijo, apesar de Harry querer falar com ela sobre isso. Ele queria que ela soubesse que estava apaixonado por ela, e queria tentar. Mas também, ele tinha medo de afastá-la ao contar-lhe a verdade.

Abanou a cabeça enquanto corria, e tentou focar sua mente num presente perfeito para Hermione. E foi então que, em meio a tantas e tantas lojas, ele parou na frente de uma pequenina, com a vitrine muito menos que a maioria das outras lojas. Atrás do vidro ele viu uma caixinha de música de madeira escura, esculpida em uma flor. Do lado dela um pergaminho minúsculo, com um poema escrito, chamado "_A Dama das _Horas".

Algo naquela caixinha o deixava nostálgico, como se ele já a tivesse visto em algum lugar, como se já tivesse presenteado alguém com ela. Mas isso não passava de um espasmo. Ele sabia que nunca vira aquela caixinha de música, e muito menos dera ela para alguém.

Ele resolveu entrar na loja, e imediatamente apanhou a caixinha e abriu-a. Dentro havia apenas uma fadinha, brilhante, que dançava eternamente ao som da música que tocava no coração de cada um. No momento, a música que tocava era orquestrada ao som de um violino, e tocava melodiosamente à medida que a fadinha flutuava sobre ela. Ele também conhecia aquela música.

E então, ele apanhou o poema, e com muito esforço, conseguiu lê-lo.

"_A Dama das Horas _

_Um brilho elegante impresso nos olhos  
Derrama gotas de ameno mistério  
E um gesto lento impresso no ar  
Desafia o caminhar das horas. _

_Perdida em si mesmo  
Mas dominando os séculos  
Ela apascenta a crueldade do tempo  
E silencia todos os bronzes. _

_E, não sei se pelo brilho elegante  
Se pelo mistério ameno  
Pelo desafio do gesto lento  
Ou pelo calar dos bronzes  
Deixa um instante indelével  
Guardado em mim." _

"Sabe, nunca ninguém parou para ver esta caixinha de músicas." - falou alguém, logo atrás dele, fazendo-o virar-se e olhar para a mulher da loja.

"Eu te conheço? Tenho a ligeira impressão de que te conheço."

"Chamo-me Maia, você, claro, é Harry Potter. Todos te conhecem." - Harry deu um sorriso sem graça, mas ainda assim continuava achando que aqueles cabelos pretos e olhos azuis lhe eram extremamente conhecidos, de algum lugar.

"Quer saber a história da caixinha?"

"Acho que já a vi, mas não sei onde, exatamente..."

"Ela foi feita em 1569, por um nobre apaixonado pela filha dos curandeiros de uma cidade no interior da Inglaterra. Ouvi dizer que era um amor proibido, ela estava prometida a outro nobre. Mantiveram o romance em segredo por muito tempo, ela até chegou a engravidar dele, mas o marido descobriu o romance e..."

"...matou os dois..." - Harry completou.

"Você conhece a história?"

"Não era assim que acabavam os romances proibidos no século XVI? Mas ao menos, era uma morte com motivos nobres. Morrer por amor é sempre um bom motivo no final das contas. Eu levo a caixinha."

"Para a sua namorada?"

"Ela não é... não quer ser... mas acho que é o presente perfeito..."

"Ela vai gostar, acredite."

"Obrigada, Maia."

**x.x.x**

Harry levou a caixinha nas mãos. Tinha certeza que Hermione ia gostar do presente. Ao menos isso.

Chegou ao castelo de noite, quando todos já estavam dormindo, até mesmo Hermione. Ele não queria ter se atrasado, mas não conseguira chegar a tempo de encontrá-la acordada. Entretanto, não era assim tão tarde, então ele não achou que fosse realmente deseducado bater na porta dela e entregar-lhe o presente. Se ele bem conhecia Hermione Granger, ela estaria, naquele momento, preparando a sua aula de Transfiguração para o dia seguinte.

Ele bateu à porta dela três vezes antes que ela o atendesse, vestida com seu roupão azul e o cabelo preso num coque.

"Harry?"

"Desculpe, Hermione, mas eu não conseguiria dormir se não te entregasse o seu presente e te desse os parabéns. Desculpe não ter dito isso antes, mas passei o dia procurando por algo perfeito... você sabe, eu sempre deixei as coisas para a última hora..." - ela sorriu.

"Você sabe que não precisava, Harry."

"Aceita o presente?"

"Jamais recusaria."

Ele estendeu a caixinha para ela, com o pergaminho preso a ela. Imediatamente ela abriu a caixa de música, e o violino começou a tocar e preencher o ambiente, intensificando o momento. Seus olhos marejaram ao ver a fadinha dançando com tanta beleza, e ela não segurou as lágrimas ao ler o poema.

"É o presente mais lindo que já ganhei, Harry!"

"Fico feliz que tenha sido perfeito..."

"Eu..."

"Shhh, não precisa falar nada, comprei especialmente pra você."

"Obrigada, Harry."

Um silêncio se instalou entre eles. Não parecia incômodo, mas era, de alguma forma, esquisito.

"Eu..."

"Eu vou para o meu quarto..." - ele a interrompeu - "Sabe, preparar a aula de DCAT..."

"Nos vemos amanhã?"

"Esteja certa disso."

**x.x.x**

Hermione fechou a porta do quarto e encostou-se à porta. A música da caixinha preenchia o quarto e deixava-o mais agradável do que o normal. Ela ainda não conseguira parar de chorar, e seu coração palpitava descompassado. Sua mente pensava em Harry, e o que a assustava, pensava nele como homem, e não apenas como amigo.

"Céus... eu não posso..."

"Pode sim, Hermione..."

Se a voz fosse um pouquinho mais grossa, Hermione com certeza teria gritado. Mas de alguma forma, ela conhecia a voz da mulher de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis que estava parada ao lado de sua cama.

"Quem é você?"

"Alguém que já te viu tão apaixonada por aquele homem que sou capaz de ter certeza de que, agora, você está apaixonada por ele novamente."

"Não estou... eu..."

"Vem, eu vou te mostrar."

Hermione não sabia se aquela mulher era fruto de sua imaginação. Ela podia ser apenas um delírio, uma fantasia esquisita, ou um sonho. Mas o que quer que fosse, lhe inspirava certa confiança ao estender-lhe a mão.

**x.x.x**

Harry ouviu três batidas na porta. Abriu os olhos e verificou o relógio na parede. Três da manhã. Quem seria a essa hora? Ele levantou-se e abriu a porta, apenas para dar de cara com Hermione, com um sorriso maravilhoso nos lábios, e os olhos brilhando como nunca.

"Mione... o quê...?"

Mas então, ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase porque fora arrebatado por um abraço de Hermione, seguido de um beijo intenso. Não era um simples roçar de lábios, era um beijo lânguido, e cheio de amor. Algo desejoso, que ele correspondeu sem entender, mas sem pestanejar.

Segurou-a pela cintura, enquanto a trazia mais para perto, sentindo mais o seu corpo, e ela finalmente conseguia agarrar-se ao pescoço dele de uma forma mais íntima, mais sedutora.

"Mione... eu..."

"Shhh... eu te amo, Potter."

Potter. Harry não entendeu, na hora, porque aquele nome, na boca de Hermione, soava tão bem e o fazia tremer. Era uma sensação boa, forte, que fazia seu coração acelerar e seus olhos brilharem.

"Eu também te amo, Mione..."

Ele sorriu para ela, de certa forma aliviado. Ao que ela novamente agarrou-se a ele e beijou-o de novo. Mas, dessa vez, empurrou-o até a cama, fazendo-o deitar-se e deitando por cima dele. Ela não queria perder tempo, já tinha perdido demais. Mas agora que finalmente rendera-se a ele, ela seria dele e ele dela.

Beijou-o como não imaginava beijar ninguém em sua vida. Havia uma necessidade urgente impressa em seus lábios ao buscarem os lábios de Harry, ao mordiscar-lhe gentilmente, ao provocá-lo com sua língua, e mesmo com seus dedos sutis em seu corpo.

Ele sorria-lhe enquanto ela o beijava. Gostava das provocações dela, eram bem melhores do que ele podia imaginar ou sonhar. O toque dela era leve e gentil, quase medido. E de vez em quando ela contraía-se, para novamente tocá-lo, com mais vontade, mais amor.

Os cabelos dela em sua face faziam-lhe cócegas, ao mesmo tempo que proporcionavam um momento delicioso e íntimo ao lado de Hermione. Ele puxou-a para um beijo intenso, enquanto girava o corpo contra o dela e ficava por cima.

Beijou-a e mordeu-lhe a curva do pescoço, deixando uma marca avermelhada no local. Ela não reclamou. Gemeu baixinho, suspirou e sorriu. Seus olhos brilhavam, um brilho elegante, de prazer e malícia, num clima de amor, paixão e erotismo.

Harry retirou a blusa de Hermione e jogou-a para um lado qualquer, enquanto ela fazia a mesma com a blusa dele. E as calças, as meias, até que sobrassem apenas as peças íntimas de cada um.

Olharam-se durante muito tempo, apreciando a expressão um do outro. Sorriram ao mesmo tempo. Beijaram-se e, vagarosamente, retiraram as últimas peças de roupa. Estavam ambos mais do que certos de que desejam um contato mais íntimo. Amor.

Passaram muito tempo naquela deliciosa brincadeira de beijos e corpos colados, de carícias e expressões. E quando terminaram, do lado de fora, o sol já se levantava, anunciando um novo dia.

Harry e Hermione não viram nada disso, porque no momento em que o sol nascera, eles dormiram, abraçados, felizes, sorridentes e cansados. Mas com uma certeza em suas mentes - e corações: Amavam-se. Muito.

**x.x.x**

"Acordou, princesa?" - Harry sussurrou ao ouvido de Hermione, ao senti-la mexer em seus braços.

"Tive um sonho esquisito..."

"Sonho ruim?"

"Não... era bom... você estava nele, mas era uma época antiga... de reis e rainhas, e estávamos num baile de máscaras... e você vinha até mim e falávamos coisas bonitas, quase como versos de Shakespeare, românticos e intensos."

"Isso é bom, então..."

"Pareceu tão real... como se tivéssemos mesmo vivido aquela situação..."

"Talvez tenhamos vivido..."

Ele beijou-a, de uma forma provocante e intensa, que perdurou por todo o dia...

"Harry, você tem uma marca aqui no..." – ela começou a falar, mas foi deliberadamente interrompida por um beijo caloroso e um toque ousado.

"Uhum... e você poderá explorá-la o quanto quiser, querida."

"Sério, Potter?"

"Adoro quando você me chama de Potter..."

"Potter... Potter... Potter…" – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, fazendo-o tremer.

**x.x.x **

Harry parou na soleira da porta e observou Hermione próxima à bancada da cozinha.

Seu rosto, ao longo dos anos, tornara-se severo, mas feliz. Eram traços sérios, que denotavam toda a experiência que aquela mulher de quase 50 anos possuía. E sempre que Harry a olhava, parecia que já a conhecia de muito tempo. Era linda. Sempre.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Harry... está aí há muito tempo?"

"Não muito."

"Vinho tinto e chocolates, o que acha?"

"Perfeito. Eu arrumo a toalha."

**x.x.x **

Harry segurou a mão de Hermione e a garrafa de vinho tinto, enquanto ela levava a caixa de chocolates. Foram para fora da casa e pararam por um minuto na soleira de casa.

A paisagem era algo bastante contrastante. A casinha de um jeito bucólico, entre árvores e uma bela roseira de rosas vermelhas bem na entrada e, bem à frente, um penhasco, com um céu negro ao fundo e ondas revoltas. Bem acima, um infinito de estrelas. E à beira do penhasco uma toalha grossa e fofinha estendida.

Hermione estendeu a mão e apanhou uma rosa vermelha antes de ir até o penhasco e sentar-se na toalha, ao lado de Harry, que já materializara duas taças e enchia-as de vinho.

"Você tem a sensação de já ter vivido tudo isto, Mione?"

"Nós vivemos isso quase todos os dias, Harry, é a nossa vida."

"Não assim... mas algo como um _dèjá vu_."

"Às vezes, sim. Mas por que isso agora?"

"Não sei... nada importante, eu creio."

Hermione deitou-se apoiada ao peito de Harry, enquanto ele abraçava-se a ela. Ficaram ali por alguns minutos, apenas admirando a paisagem, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, como já haviam feito tantas vezes em mais de duas décadas juntos.

"Pai! Mãe!"

Viraram-se e viram os dois filhos se aproximando. Harry pensou que a combinação dos genes dele e da sua mulher havia sido realmente fantástica. Tiago era um rapaz bonito, de cabelos negros rebeldes como os do pai, olhos castanhos escuro e a postura do pai, sempre disposto a salvar o mundo; entrara na academia de aurores no ano anterior, feito digno de uma festa que durara três dias. Sophie, de 22 anos, três anos mais velha que Tiago, também não se saíra nada mal. Já era jornalista do profeta, namorava um rapaz de 25 anos há quase dois anos, comprara o próprio apartamento e tinha uma aparência física que às vezes, ele não sabia porquê, lhe lembrava Lílian, às vezes Hermione.

"Oi crianças!" Hermione conjurou outra toalha para que os filhos sentassem, e mais duas taças de vinho.

"Visita inesperada." Harry sorriu, levantando e beijando a filha e o filho na testa.

"Tiago e eu achamos que fazia muito tempo que não vínhamos até aqui..."

"Então resolvemos tirar o fim de semana de folga."

"Vocês vão passar o fim de semana conosco?" – Hermione perguntou, com os olhos brilhando. Era difícil estar algumas horas ao lado dos filhos, imagine então dois dias inteiros!

Tiago e Sophie sentaram-se ao lado dos pais, enquanto ambos os bombardeavam com perguntas sobre trabalho, estudos e namoro. Os filhos, claro, respondiam com graça, enquanto perguntavam, também, diversas outras coisas.

Até que, depois de um longo tempo de conversa, os quatro deitaram-se nas toalhas estendidas, os filhos entre os pais, como uma bela família.

E juntos, pela enésima vez, olharam para o céu e contaram estrelas, viram cometas e fizeram pedidos. Sentiram gotas do mar alcançarem seus corpos e gotas de chuva molharem seus rostos. Sorriram. Durante horas infindáveis. Apenas isso.

**x.x.x FIM x.x.x**

**Rebeca Maria**

**23 de Outubro de 2006 **


End file.
